Murder She Wrote
by Datsamazin
Summary: A pretty well known romance novelist is found murdered in her home and the only suspect is a woman that Shawn falls for, she turns out to be a one night stand leaving Shawn with more then he bargined for. Last chapter wrng it's loong, please please review
1. poor, dead novelist

1987

Shawn Spenser watched as the teacher wrote some mathematical equation on the board. It was at some point during their class time that a girl at which sat behind him handed Shawn a note.

He turned around in his seat and flashed a small smile toward her. She in return also gives a bit of a grin and giggles, her cheeks turning a slight shade of red when doing so. The teacher hears the child's laughter, she turns and faces the class.

Scanning the row of desks till she lands upon the one at which, in her mind, was becoming a nuisance. Shawn immediately slips the note in the side pocket of his jeans. It was at this point that nearly every kid in that room was now focused on Shawn and the probable letter of affection. The teacher clears her throat a bit to capture Shawn's attention.

" Mr. Spenser, do you have something you would like to share with the class?"

She asks in an almost accusative way, all the while her arms folded loosely in front of her chest waiting for a answer. The children's muffled laughter beginning to engulf him as he mustered enough courage to respond.

He takes notice that his friend Burton Guster, seated a couple rolls to his left tries his best to stifle any further laughter. The boy grins but this almost immediately vanishes as Shawn gives him a look before answering.

"Uhh..no Mrs. Turner"

He chokes a reply, feeling rather shameful to have just lied to the old woman, though this feeling of wrongdoing had begun to dissipate as the class period was drawing to a close.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Present Time:

Policemen and CSI litter the outside of the home of a fairly well known romance novelist who was believed to have been murdered some time last night. Shawn and Gus arrive at the scene a short time afterward. Det. Lassiter scans the premises, he would occasionally check his watch till he had the pseudo psychic and his sidekick in his sights.

As the two step out of the car Shawn's pace quickens as he heads towards the scene, leaving Gus to lag behind a bit. Lassiter spots the two in the corner of his eye as they approach.

"'Bout time you two showed up"

Piped the Detective, Shawn fairly rolls his eyes and continues forward with Gus finally catching up. The young man raises both palms and have them facing the Detective in a sort of halting gesture.

"Now Lassie-face, let's all just sorta chillax for a sec"

He responds, then notices the Detective bite his lower lip slightly to refrain from saying anything more and turns heel to head back into the house.

"Lassie-face?"

Questions Gus with a confounded expression, Shawn just smirks with a response.

"Yep..just a couple words from my endless list of most endearing monikers."

Spenser ducks under the yellow crime tape, diligently studying the murder scene as was. Within minutes Gus entered the area his eyes immediately fixed upon the corpse. Fellow Detective Juliet O'Hara jots down bits and pieces of the information on the case of which was gathered thus far.

Shawn's focus instantaneously moves to a tattered piece of paper in the vics hand. Small print on it's surface creates a glow-like picture in his mind. His index and middle fingers rush to the temples of his forehead.

"Oooh..ooh, gettin' a vision here"

He exclaims, all the while Gus shoots him an odd look. It wasn't as though he's never beforehand witnessed Shawn's feigned psychic 'visions'. It was rather the case of element of surprise that caught him off guard. Shawn begins snapping his fingers as though trying to rehash something.

"Uhh..paper, page, print..all.. so.. jumbled"

He exclaims once more with the ending sentence sounding like some dramatic, short burst take on Startrek's Capt. Kirk. The officers also appearing rather in a stupor and exchange glances.

"Spenser..what the hell are you doin now'?"

This question arose from none other then Lassiter, while watching as Shawn, with eyes closed, had now removed his fingers from his forehead. And was now directing his hands every which where in a mime-like motion.

"Shhh,"

He utters almost silently, bringing a finger to his lip then just as quickly as he had brought it up he directs the hand forward and out again. The house is practically silent as the others look on.

" A page from a novel, words.._life's too short.._ is in her hand.."

He opens his eyes and the all too familiar foolish look returns to his face, "whew..that was a workout..anyone here have any refreshing pineapple juice to quench my thirst?"


	2. Magic Head!

* * *

sorry it's been so long without an update I also appoligize that this' a short chapter, I'll try and make it longer next time! but please R&R

* * *

As the team began investigating the scene further, a woman from what seemed like out of nowhere appeared and stood by the far wall of the house.

Almost like sensing her presence Lassiter turns his head slightly to try and at least get a glimpse of her. She then starts walking towards the investigators, leaving Lassiter no further need to strain his neck muscles.

"Can, I help you ma'am?"

He finally inquired, the woman seemed rather stricken by the unscrupulous event that took place nearly 24 hours ago. she moved an index finger to the edge of her bottom lip as if to mull over her words before answering.

"I..I'm, Katie Travis, sir..I discovered her body and called the police"

Shawn's attention was immediately diverted from the scene to the what-was-to-be-presumed Spanish descended woman. He'd almost drooled on the floor if it wasn't for Gus smacking him upside the head.

" Oww..dude, like.. what did ya do that for?"

He muttered rubbing the slightly sore spot near his scalp. Gus just chuckled somewhat though not giving in to a full answer, and let Shawn figure it out on his own.

Travis was brought in for routine questioning, she wasn't automatically labeled as a plausible suspect this early in the case. Though seeing as she was the sole person to discover the body, she wasn't about to be let go.

Lassiter sat across from her in the interrogation room as she ran over little bits and pieces of what took place earlier that day. All the while Shawn watches the interview through the vast viewing window.

'_Uh, the beauty of the two-way mirror'_

He thought to himself. He then catches a glimpse of Gus heading towards Chief Vick's office for some unexplained reason. Shawn manages to pry his eyes away from the window long enough to catch up with him.

"Magic Head..long time, no see"

He announces in a somewhat chipper way. Gus returns the semi-exclamatory burst with the rather dubious raise of an eyebrow. Gus then peers down at the gold watch at which was worn on his left wrist.

"Uh Shawn, it's only been like five minutes since we saw each other last"

Spenser's eyes shift a bit to the right, "oh" he said, in reply. The two make their way further down the hall and it wasn't long till Shawn had to say something else.

"Sooo, explain to me why exactly you're goin' to see the chief?"

Spenser questions Gus whilst gesturing toward him with his thumb and index finger in the form of sideways L. This only gives way to further odd looks from the pharmaceutical rep whom gives a sigh and replies.

" To see if there's anything she needs us to do on this case..if you weren't so busy ogling J.LO over there you might've figured it out."


	3. And Your Name Would Be?

Since there was nothing further that needed to be done concerning the case, as was confirmed by the chief. Shawn took it upon himself to see if he could possibly snag a date, or at the very least a drink with the beauty in question.

And as luck would have it she was released from interrogation just as Shawn was rounding the corner. A small smile had crept across is face, he ran a hand through his hair all the while trying to play it cool & casual.

Gus on the other hand was completely unaware of anything that Shawn was doing and therefore found it unnecessary to stick around if nothing more could be done.

Adding to the fact he needed to make it back to the company and only had a short amount of time to do it. There was a speech and presentation on a new antihistamine drug and he couldn't afford to be belated.

It didn't help that the afore mentioned presentation never crossed his mind until now, it all came down to hauling ass if he wanted to still be in good graces with the rest of the co-workers. Gus peered down at his watch and hightailed it out the precinct as quickly as he could. Shawn of course was none the wiser.

The only thing that consumed his thoughts was meeting up with the rather charismatic Ms. Travis. He quickened his pace to catch up with her in the halls. She sensed someone was behind her and stopped, slowly turning around.

"Oh..uh, hello"

She spoke in an almost uncertain-like tone. Shawn found that the smile that had once been plastered to his face had returned once more.

During this period of time he found his whole "playing it cool" approach had escaped him along with his friend as backing.

Shawn rolled things of which to say over in his mind, this proved no easy task seeing as everything he seemed to conjure up sounded rather obtuse. But he took the plunge and said the last thing that came to mind.

"Yea hi..uh, 'k, I know this kinda sounds a bit precipitous on my part, but is it possible you can grab a drink with me sometime?.. I know of a great bar nearby."

Afterwards Shawn found himself scratching lightly on the back of his neck in nervousness, maybe he was just a bit too rash for the woman to take in all at once.

Once again her sights travel to the floor then gradually making their way back to eye level with the other person. She bit her bottom lip for a moment then replied.

"Well sir, I will certainly keep that in mind..um, by the way.. I never got your name?"

Shawn buried both hands in the pockets of his jeans, he himself found he was looking down then back up all within a short period and with an overwhelming feeling of anxiousness.

"I'm..I'm Shawn Spenser"

He finally replied. Instead of saying anything else the woman just smiled, she adjusted the strap of her purse on her shoulder then with a steady hand brushed back a few strands of wavy dark brown hair.

It, uh..was nice meeting you Mr. Spenser.. I'm Katie Travis, if you hadn't known that already.."

She said with a slight laugh as both shook hands. Shawn just nodded his head lightly, finally falling back into a somewhat relaxed state.

He watches as she turns to leave then notices something somewhat of a burgundy smudge on the back and near the heel of her tan high heels. This is immediately highlighted in his mind. He then attempts to call out to her, but only manages her name.

"Yes Shawn?"

She asks turning her head slightly over her shoulder. His eyes shift from the far wall and back again, the nervousness was without a doubt taking over once again, he tries to manage a normal, non-anxious speaking tone but to none would prevail.

"Oh..uh..nothing..never mind"

* * *

I apologize for the extremely long wait but I hope this chapter was worth it, Please R&R!

* * *


	4. Where's My Pants?

* * *

sorry this' so late, hope everybody likes this chapter, please review!

* * *

Much to Shawn's astonishment, Kate had returned the precinct the around late noon the very next day to take him up on his offer concerning drinks at the bar.

Since she was cleared in interrogation, there was no further leads as of currently in the case. Gus couldn't quite put his finger on it but this woman was giving him a bad vibe.

But of course he didn't dare say anything unless he found it absolutely necessary. Shawn sees the woman approaching him which he couldn't help but smile nearly ear to ear.

"Uh, Ms. Travis.. the spirits told me you'd be coming back, almost like it was meant to be"

Shawn explains with a certain tone while eyes are closed and both hands are pressed together, almost like some kung fu master before a fight, minus the bow-ing.

The woman proceeds to shoot him a bewildered kind of look.

It was never mentioned about Shawn's psychic abilities, (or more so, lack thereof).

"Umm, ooook.. I don't know what kinda supernatural thing I was interrupting.. but in any case, you still up for those drinks?"

She asks then adjusts the strap of her purse on her shoulder. He almost couldn't believe she didn't delve further into the whole '_spirits thing' _but he supposed it was probably better off that way.

Seeing as the case had hit a dead end Shawn felt it was no big deal if he went out and spent some time with Travis. He then finally answers the previous question with just two words.

"Hell yeah!"

Gus stands in the shadows shaking his slightly lowered head as though he was in shame of the sight and very idea of Shawn and _that_ woman together, she seemed a bit furtive.

Only problem was Shawn was a tad too love struck to notice or even suspect anything out of the ordinary, it seemed he'd become completely oblivious to the fact she was the _only _person in the victims home.

The two stopped off at a local bar in the Santa Barbra area, the very same joint Lassiter spilled his guts to Shawn about his agonizing divorce settlement.

Before either one knew it they had finished off two tequila shots , a bottle of Millers and another alcoholic beverage of which they had forgotten the name of. Night had fallen fast by the time they had left.

This all leading up to a combination of laughing hysterically for some unknown reason and a drunken stagger to Spenser's apartment for a little 'fling'.

Within the blink of an eye it was morning and Shawn had finally regained a bit of his consciousness. His head feeling as though it were to explode and legs entangled in the maroon colored bed sheets.

"_Oh God..what the hell did I do?"_

He thought to himself and glanced over at Katie whom was still asleep, her long wavy charcoal hair draped over the pillows edge.

His eyes scanning the surroundings and the floor below, both pairs of clothing littered the carpet he didn't know where one article of clothing stopped and another began.

His eyes then travels towards the alarm clock on his nightstand. 10:15 am, it read, Shawn's eye's grew bigger.

He jumped out of bed as quickly as his previous numbed legs would carry him.

Katie awoke with a groan and squinted eyes.

"Wha..what are you lookin for?"

She asks drowsily and slightly confused. Shawn's feet danced around the carpet in a haste till he found what he was looking for.

"My pants."


	5. You In Trouble

When Shawn arrived at the precinct all was not so rosy for the feign psychic. Beginning with being a whole hour late and ending with Vick's reaction to the incident.

Gus had already been there before Shawn's arrival, he studied the look on his friend's face and it was one of those 'I don't wanna be you right now' kind of appearances.

Shawn sorta waves to the others and gives a bit of a smile, though it coming off as nervous. His attempt to make nice came up short. He did not receive the same cordialness.

He saw Lassiter and O'Hara coming towards him and arguing pettily about who's 'interrogation skills' far exceeded the other. This, most likely, was stirred up by Lassiter as it was about 97 of the time

"I'm tellin' you O'Hara she's hiddin' something, you can't be all soft spoken and concerned, sternness and a menacing look is key."

"But.."

Julie attempted to speak but of course was not given a chance.

" O'Hara, not now, I'm talking.."

Lassiter preached to the younger cop. O'Hara just nods with slightly pursed lips, it was obvious to others that she was just 'uh-huh-ing' everything the man said when in reality she'd lost interest in the topic.

The couple then begin passing Spenser in the hall, Shawn flashed a small, almost irritating-like smile towards Lassiter, which in turn the man's eyes shift to the left.

He gives a huff, eyes center again and his brows draw together annoyed: mission completed. Julia turned her head back a bit to look at Shawn, she chuckles and smiles at him but that was the extent of it when Lassiter was involved.

Shawn was surprised Lassiter didn't question him on being there, though considering his stunt he probably wasn't going to be there for much longer, or as far as the day was concerned anyway.

As he neared Gus and Vick's office the only thing on his mind was what Lassiter was saying to Julia, he figured the 'her' he was referring to was Katie.

"Gus..buddy, how are ya?"

Shawn asks with arms open wide like in a hug, he tried veering his and others minds about the previous incident, unfortunately that too proved meaningless.

"Better than you"

He stated simply with a bit of a laugh, it wasn't in any mocking-sort of way, Gus just knew his friend was going to be in hot water with the chief, especially if she'd got wind of the _fling._

"So, whaddua doin here before me anyways?"

Shawn asks his sidekick, his brows beginning to knit together almost in confusion. Gus sort of shakes his head a small grin appearing on his face.

"I was actually looking _into _the case..unlike others I'm not gonna mention"

"You..you.."

Shawn stammered slightly, on the border of being pissed he just waved an index finger in the air, this proving to serve no _real _purpose. He takes a big breath and exhales slowly upon entering the office.

Vick sitting there before various files and paperwork looking none too pleased. Shawn flashed his smile once again and just as before was a failed attempt.

Gus stands outside the office chuckling to himself, trying to keep his focus on the floor rather than inside the office.

The blinds are closed, this making Shawn more nervous than previously was before entering. He takes a seat and waits for her to say something, anything at all.

"Might I say, you're looking lovely today chief, new hairdo.. makeup perhaps?"

This form of flattery, which was as feign as his psychic abilities, left a lot to be desired. She just shot him an unexplainable, nevertheless wicked look. Then, it happened.

"Shawn.."

She began in a somewhat lowered tone.

"I'm pulling you from this case."


	6. Ooh, That's Gonna Stain

Nearly a month had passed since Shawn's dismissal from the case, and whether the others would like to admit it or not, they couldn't solve the case without him.

And much like his exit from the investigation, his _short-lived _girlfriend did as well. Not hearing from her nor seeing her since their brief relationship and alcohol-induced romp.

Shawn just sat there in his office chair staring at the ceiling, waiting, hoping that at any moment the phone would ring calling him back to tighten up the lose ends in the case and put the investigation to bed.

It wasn't long afterwards however that his waiting and anticipation had paid off. The phone had indeed rung, nearly causing him to knock over the desk lamp in a haste to answer.

"Shawn this is Karin.." the chief began her voice sounding a bit weary.

" I.. I've had some time to think and realized I might've been a little premature in pulling you out"... '_Here it comes', _thought Shawn keeping a sharp ear to the receiver. She then gives a sigh.

" So as of this moment, you are now officially re-assigned to this case"

Shawn gives a celebratory fist thrust in the air whilst whispering a second _Hell Yeah_ in the process. He quickly thanked the chief and like the speed of sound was out the door.

"Lassie!"

Shawn yelled almost jubilantly, arms yet again open wide when coming through the main doors. the Detective's mouth became slightly a gape before his eyes and head traveled upward toward the ceiling.

This almost immediately followed by the unknowledgeable gesture of arms and hands (much like balancing trays) he utters an almost silent _why!?._

Shawn however just flashes a smile, knowing all to well that, that was all he needed in which would create a temporary reprieve from Lassiter's habitual flak.

Lassiter gives a huff and with heavy tread and without making eye contact heads into his office to vent, or so Shawn assumed anyways.

On his way to Vick's office he passes O'Hara in the hall. The two stop in their tracks, the woman appearing slightly confounded.

"Shawn.. I, I thought you weren't working on the case anymore?"

Spenser then breaks into a small smile once more.

"Oh Julia, sweet Julia.. that is where you are sadly mistaken, as of twenty minutes ago I was re-assigned."

He stated in his usual quirky way. With the confusion fading it gave way to a simple head nod followed by.

"Oh..ok, then"

She said in brief, returning the smile, it was in that moment she began to study his face but only for a second or two, a look of inquisitiveness came over her. Shawn on the other hand began to grow concerned.

"What!?"

He asks with almost mounting frustration. Like in some kind of hypnotic trance the Detective, with a start, snaps back to reality and answers.

"It's just.. your skin, it's brighter.. glowing even"

It then became almost silent, the two just staring at each other not knowing what to say next. Shawn simply clears his throat, shifting his feet a bit, needless to say it was rather awkward.

"Ooook".. he stated slowly, "nice talk Jules."

She nods and with the appearance of almost embarrassment, she tightens the grip on the casework she'd been holding and turned to leave down the hall. Shawn just shook his head, _alright, that was weird_ he muttered.

Shawn finally steps into the chief's office, she hears him enter and looks up from her files that accumulated on her desk and smiles then proceeds to walk over to him.

"Shawn, glad to have you back"

She said in a bit of an undertone.

"Glad to be back"

He replied, it was then he became overwhelmed by an almost nauseous sensation.

"You alright?"

She asks, noticing his complexion changing and face becoming contorted, no longer did she get the words out that she found that her pricey dress suit was now ruined.


	7. Word Get's Around

By a stroke of pure luck, not to mention a flat out miracle, Vick had brushed aside the whole bile on the clothing incident and went ahead with reassignment.

Though, of course, this was not before she could get herself somewhat decent and just wait the day out till arriving home so as she could change completely.

Later on, after all was settled, Shawn takes a stroll down the hall whilst simultaneously flipping through several crime scene photos in a painstaking effort for something to pop out at him that he may have overlooked before.

He did not even notice Lassiter heading in his direction and within the blink of an eye the two collided. It didn't take long for Lassiter to get that signature scowl on his face and start bitching.

"Spenser, watch where the hell you're goin!"

He snapped, leaving Shawn to pick up the scattered photos off the tiled floors without so much as an offer to help or the initiative, he wasn't about to lift a finger for someone he so despised.

Shawn bent down and scooped up the photos and couldn't help but glare a bit at the fairly arrogant Detective. He then resumes an upright position once more.

" Noow, Lassie, as I may recall, I think I've told you once before you just need to lighten your 'tude a bit"

Spenser explains while shaking an index finger towards him accompanied by an almost sly-like smile. Lassiter's facial expression was clear, he was not the least bit pleased with Spenser telling him how he should conduct himself.

Just then that feeling that had come over him before with the chief had now flared back up again. He shut his eyes for a moment and shook his head the slightest bit, amazingly this proved affective

That was the last thing Shawn needed that day was to hurl on Lassie's newly polished black leather shoes. The Detective bit his lower lip to refrain from saying things that could possibly get him canned.

What Shawn found to be more amazing than the instant nausea relief was Lassiter didn't notice any of his shaking it off. Instead, his brows yet again knitted together in frustration, though despite no actual answer he merely walks away without a word.

* * *

Spenser took the pictures back to his office, while seated in his office chair he then manages to catch a glimpse of Gus' car in a reflection off the large, main window. 

The door opens with a slight creak and the young man strolled inside. Shawn couldn't help but hear his friend chuckling softly to himself which then posed the question as to why.

"Hey man how's it goin?"

He asks as he took a seat on a wheeled computer chair some ten feet from Shawn's desk. Spenser looks up from the pictures, runs a hand through gel styled spiked hair and responded.

"Goood..." he responded sounding somewhat leeriest regarding the previous laughter.

"By the way.." Shawn continued, "what's the deal with you laughin' it up as you waltzed right in here?"

Shawn gestured with one arm, elbow rested on the desktop. Gus shook his head slightly from where he'd been seated and with the reoccurrence of the laughter responds.

"Oh, just something involving you, Vick and a major wardrobe change by the days end."


	8. Grills and Chills

* * *

hi guys, okay, so I apologize big time for the crap fest that was chapter 7, I only hope this' better and worth your time reading, thank you for your reviews!

* * *

Now two weeks into the new month and with it brought things that left Shawn with more questions than answers. Such as the nausea, he'd never given it much thought up until now. 

Still battling with waves of queasiness that seemed to have overtaken him, it was getting to the point that even trying to keep what little he'd eaten, down, was a chore in it's self.

In combination with the yet-to-be solved, possibly premeditated murder of novelist Sue Durst, it was all becoming a tad oppressive. So when the end of the workweek finally rolled around Shawn couldn't be more pleased.

With the case temporarily being moved to the back burner, till Shawn could figure out exactly what the hell was wrong with him? Not exactly what you'd call _thrilling_,but nevertheless still considered the more precedent matter in his book.

While trying to mull over the past few weeks in his mind, Shawn's deep pondering was instantly broken by the sudden ring of the kitchen phone, he then checks the caller ID and answers.

"Hey dad"

Shawn said, his usual animated-like voice fading, giving way to an almost lethargic way of speaking. He just did not feel like himself and it didn't take long for others to catch onto this as well.

Even though his father was once a highly skilled and dedicated police officer. Trained to notice even the most minute details, he never sensed one inkling of something being off all the while talking to his son.

"So..."

Henry continued.

"You up for a barbeque later on?... I just defrosted some stakes and'll be ready to slap 'em on the grill"

Shawn grimaced at the very mention of the word food, he had no idea why, (though that just went along with everything else).

But lately even certain smells became more potent, this of course triggering an onset of nausea in which all resulting in a trip to the restroom or haste to find the nearest wastebasket.

"Alright"

Shawn sighed, they then exchanged the semi-typical _see you again later _and hung up the phone. This was definitely not one of the things on Shawn's to-do list, but to please his father he went along with it anyways.

Soon him and Gus arrived at Henry's house, his father out in the front lawn and (of course) donning a somewhat eye blinding tropical patterned shirt, khaki pants and a semi-dark blue apron with big, bold print reading: King Of The Grill.

_Oh yeah, he's certainly bound to score chicks with that awesome ensemble_

Shawn thought sarcastically to himself. Meanwhile Gus tried everything in his power to keep whatever laughter he had bottling up to stay bottled.

Henry saw the boys and flagged them over with his grill fork. Once there Gus' eyes immediately start surveying the types of steak that _King of grill_ man was preparing on the thick wire rack.

"Uhh, Mr. Spenser?"

Gus began to ask fairly nervously, Henry continued flipping the porterhouses and checking the underlying coals, he then gives a somewhat gruff response.

"What?"

He asks in short, his response straining on aggravation, he hated it when he was occupied with something and somebody had to ask him about umpteen different questions at once, even though this wasn't in the case with Gus.

"Do you have any chicken..?.. 'cause I can't have red meat"

He finally asked, Gus could tell this bothered Henry by the slight twitch of his upper lip. The older muttered something under his breath and answered in the same one-word response.

"No"

"Oookay then" Gus said quietly to himself and turned to walk back over to where Shawn had been standing. Gus gave his friend a small nudge then leaned in and whispered.

"Whatever you do, don't ask your dad anything about the meat"

Shawn sorta gives a wink whilst giving the 'okay' gesture with the index finger and thumb of his right hand.

"Hey dad"

Shawn suddenly shouts out

"That apron really brings out the color in your eyes"

Gus and Shawn look at each other and start laughing, meanwhile Henry just grits his teeth trying his darnedest not to chuck the grill fork at someone's head.

With a heavy sigh he tells his son to shut up, then adjusts the grills temperature dials. The smells of the cooking meat soon make their way up Shawn's nasal passages. He really did think he was doing alright up untill that point.

Poor Shawn just couldn't stand there and take it any longer. With his hand flying quickly over his mouth, and as though his ass were on fire made a mad dash for the house.

"What's his problem?"

Henry asks confounded as he halfway turned towards Gus with his thumb hooked back in the direction of the house. Gus just shrugged.

"I have no idea?"


	9. Playing Doctor

* * *

Hello everyone..so sorry for the long wait. But I hope this' worth your reading time. Thanks to the freak in Oregon, it gave me just what I needed to start writing again, enjoy!.. Oh, I almost forgot to mention I was thinking of going through and tweaking chapters 1-8, but I don't know when that'll be.

* * *

A week had passed since the oh-so-_joyous _occasion of the Spenser barbeque, and the unforgettable moments that was Henry, in all his apron wearing glory.

Shawn and Gus found themselves back at the office, Shawn begins pacing rather anxiously back and fourth like a caged lion.

Meanwhile Gus watches this all unfold from the stress-free comforts of the office chair while feet are somewhat crossed and lazily propped on the computer desk.

"What the hell is wrong with me?!"

Shawn blurted out rather randomly and without warning. This causing Gus to jump in his seat a bit at the suddenness of it all. He then stares at Shawn with a raised brow.

"I dunno.. I mean, where do we start"

Gus wisecracked with a smirk, this is almost immediately followed by a rather ominous look from Spenser. The bit of smugness that was once plastered across his friend's face had quickly vanished.

Shawn was determined to get to the bottom of this mysterious malady. Though the only way he saw in actually accomplishing this task was a visit to a physician.

There was however the little known mention of Shawn's unwillingness to seek any medical aid of any kind, whatsoever. He turns his attention to Gus with an impish sort of smile.

And if there was one thing Gus learned throughout the numerous amount of years knowing Spenser, that sort of expression meant one of two things.

Either Shawn was trying to persuade him into doing something he just simply didn't want to do himself, or he was in the midst of plotting something that could possibly land them both in prison and wind up becoming someone's bitch.

Either way he knew it wasn't good, no matter what angle you looked at it. Next thing Gus knew he was being asked to take a urine sample to the hospital to get it analyzed, seeing as he is a pharmacy rep and all.

Gus' eyes grew big and his mouth a gap, he raised his hands and waved them in a sort of _stopping_ motion. There were certain lengths he'd go to for a friend, but this was too much.

"Ohh, c'mon, pretty please.. with sugar on top?"

Shawn beseeched with hands folded, Gus started rubbing at his forehead with his forefinger and thumb in udder disbelief of what he had just heard.

"Shawn..I'm not doing that for you, it's nasty, it's insane and it's just plain wrong."

But no matter how much he fought it, in the end Shawn wound up winning; once again. Mumbling a few curse words under his breath he entered San Diego General with container of bodily fluid contents in hand.

Though this particular clear plastic container in mention once comprised of fish eggs from Henry's former cast-a-reel hobby of that time, but like most other things, that was long ago.

Gus managed to slip past reception and took a stroll down the main hall. He was on the lookout for any lab coats a doctor might have laid somewhere and forgot about.

He peered around the corner of the on call room and bingo..there on a wall hook he had struck feigned medico gold. Like crossing a busy street, he looked in both directions upon entering.

He through the coat on quickly and made a beeline for the door, unfortunately that part didn't go as smoothly. A young intern saw Gus and stopped him in his tracks causing Gus to nearly have a coronary.

"Oh..uhh, hi there"

Gus said somewhat nervously, flashing a small wave at the young man. His eyes travel down to the ID badge of the lab coat at which Gus had been currently been wearing.

"Uhh hi Doctor Bannan"

He responded a tad unsure. Thankfully the guys pager went off and he had to split.

"Nice..uhh, I guess meeting you"

He said once more and hightailed it out the room. Gus had slipped the container of nasty in the large pocket of the coat and continued further down the hall from there.

He spotted a distinguished, older doctor coming towards his direction and flagged him down.

"Um, excuse me sir.. And he dragged out the container. "can you have this tested immediately for a patient of mine in room 201."

Gus, with a rather disgusted expression, though did it somewhat discreetly as never lead on and handed it over to the old man.

Whom of which looked at though he'd never seen pee before in his two quarter centuries of living. The man pushed his wire rim glasses a bit up the bridge of his nose.

"Uhh, we don't have a room 201"

He finally responds, this of which causes Gus' heart to start racing and he struggled quickly to make up another white-lie, though one that was actually believable.

"Geez, where's my head today?.. I meant room 102"

"Ooooh"

He responds once more rather drawn-out.

"I'll get this to the lab right away"

Hour or so later…

The geezer managed to track Gus down and handed him the results.

"Sir, from what I'm seeing here".. He began and pointed to the tests, " your patient's A.P.L. hormone levels shot through the roof, which gives us only one clear answer…"

"Which is, sir?"

Gus asked, having not a clue of any medical jargon being said. The old man rubbed his scruffy white beard and scanned the pages once more.

"Your patient's, pregnant."


	10. The Results Are In and You're

* * *

please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Gus swung into the small parking space in front of the office. Still trying to overcome the initial shock that was Shawn's _diagnosis_, how in the world could he break this 'gently' to him?

His mind swarmed with many thoughts, he knew it was perhaps illegal and went against hospital regulations to steal test results.

Though it was also in bad judgment to dressing as a physician to steal the aforesaid tests. Be this as it may it was not the main focus.

And needless to say this was definitely not the outcome he was expecting when he first set foot into San Diego General some two and a half hours or so ago.

With a somewhat firm grasp of the test results in his hand. He took in a big gulp of air, exhaling it slowly and nervously. His other hand tremblingly reaches for the doorknob, opens it and steps inside.

Shawn sat there at the computer desk, feet propped up and taking a few swigs from a can of 7-UP. Perhaps it was the cravings kicking in a bit too early, or perhaps Gus was becoming slightly paranoid.

Whatever the reason, (or not the reason, rather) it still didn't exclude the fact that sooner or later he had to relay the cold, hard and very mind-boggling truth behind his friend's 'condition'.

Amongst other things running ramped through his mind, one thing that seemed to stick out at that moment was Shawn's semi-recent complaints that the waists in his jeans had become nearly constricting.

Gus had shrugged it off and never had given the needless statements of discontent much thought, that was up until now of course.

" Dude, what took yaw so long?"

Shawn asked before taking another sip of the carbonated beverage. Gus then made his way across the room and over to where he'd been sitting and answered.

"Oh yeah.. Uh, traffic was a bitch"

He lied, once again, trying his damnedest to mask the nervousness within. And hoping that this slightly overwhelming feeling hadn't already spoke volumes for him, though fortunately Shawn never caught on.

He didn't want it to be known that a good percentage of that time was spent tied up in the hospital waiting on results.

Though in the end it wouldn't have made a bit of difference he was bound to find out one way or another. Gus made it a point to glance over at Shawn's stomach, but without it creating conspicuousness.

Gus did a swift stomach-check, this also, luckily, had gone unnoticed. To some extent he could make out a small bump under the close-fitting gray shirt he'd been wearing.

It'd definitely be some time till it'd become a full-fledged 'baby bump' but was a fairly noticeable swell nonetheless.

He took a seat right in front of Shawn's desk, briskly thumbing through the sheets of paper that at this time, Shawn couldn't help but take notice.

"What're those?"

He inquired, eyeing the papers somewhat suspiciously, Gus swallowed anxiously, followed by, yet again, another lengthy exhale of air.

"Are those the results?. is it the flu or somethin'?"

He asked once more, setting the can back down.

" Ah, not quite"

Gus muttered as Shawn leaned over the desk to grab the papers from Gus' tense and sweaty palms. Once he had a hold of the results he sat back down and scanned them over.

By the look on his face it was obvious he'd become confounded by what had been printed, therefore, of course, leaving Gus to drop that all too unreal bomb, _oh goody_.

"Dude!..like, what the hell are anterior pituitary-like hormones and why are they so high?"

He queried, brows began knitting together somewhat of a _WTF_ manner, if there was such one, which Gus followed it up by simply stating.

"Uhh, well.. He began with a nervous sort of chuckle "in, uh..in laymen's terms Shawn., you're pregnant."


	11. If You're Conscious, Happy Father's Day

* * *

hello everyone, I wanna start by saying this has to be the loooongest chapter I've ever written, so please do enjoy. Secondly very sorry for the long hiatus and thirdly, I've decided that since I added fathers day in this chapter for humorous effect, the druken mistake child's conception date has now been moved to April vs. Jan. This is so it all flows smoothly with the whole two and a half months thing in previously stated chapters. I blame procrastination for the whole thing. Anyways enjoy Shawn mayhem everyone!

* * *

It went without saying that Shawn was rather taken aback by the news of this oddity. It was almost like the five stages of grief, except the terminal illness was replaced by a totally unexpected, freak-ass pregnancy.

First was denial, of course, which consisted of "this can't be real.. how is this happening?" second anger: "why does all this weird crap have to happen to me!?"

Third bargaining: well, sorta. " All I ask is for dad not to have a freakin' heart attack when I tell him"

Fourth depression: "well.. guess this mean's I'll get fired, wind up on some major news broadcast as the side-show freak and laughing stock of all of California. Not to mention the forty-seven other bordering States!.. thereby including the other two that aren't even connected!"

Finally the fifth (and most unpredicted stage) acceptance: "Well I guess it's alright.." he said with a sigh, he paused for a moment then as though he was struck by a genius idea resumed.

" At least now I'll be able to park in the more closer, fancy-schmance, preggo parking spaces."

Gus just shook his head and shot him a stunned, yet rather peculiar look at this statement. This all unfolding within the span of 30 minutes.

Quite impressive in Gus' book, though it still didn't change the fact that the whole thing was rather bizarre.

The night sky had now blanketed all of Santa Barbara, and while for some their brains had switched over to hibernation-mode for the evening; Shawn's was still very much active, this contributing to the endless swarm of anxiety and overall perplexity that he was now faced with.

"How areyou gonna break this to your dad, shawn?"

Gus inquired, this causing Shawn to nearly have a heart attack by the sudden break in the few moments of silence he had to try and gather his thoughts. Once his heart stopped racing he glanced down at his stomach and let out a puff of air.

"I, I don't know Gus.. I really don't know?"

What came as even more of a misfortune for poor Shawn than just an _unplanned _pregnancy, Which now took on a whole new meaning.

Was the fact that the phone had just rung; looking at the number for a brief moment, he knew instantly it was his father. Shawn quickly returned the continuous blaring device back to it's cradle. Shawn's fate now rests in the hands of a rather unbearable former officer of the law.

" Hey if you need me man, I'll be in my car"

Said Gus and with his attempt to be subtle, small-stepping his way backwards towards the door; that was until Shawn grabbed him by the arm.

" Ooo-hoo no you don't, we're in this together"

As much as Gus hated to admit it, Shawn was right. Even if he were to leave him to fend for himself against wary eyes, it wouldn't be long till the guilt started kicking in.

Shawn eyed the phone, once again, trying to overcome the nervousness. He hadn't a clue what his father would be calling for at this hour, but that really wasn't the main concern.

Afraid of picking it up and announcing over the mouthpiece the inevitable. He swallowed uneasily and with a slightly tremulous hand picked up the desk top phone; yet again, though this time he answered.

"Uhh, hello?"

Said Shawn, even though he knew exactly who it was he was speaking to, he still couldn't get that old-fashioned way-of-answering out of his mind, ingrained over the years.

"I didn't even know you were still at the office.. lucky guess, I guess.. Hey, so uhh, I know it's a kinda late to be callin' but I was thinking,' how's about you commin' over for Fathers Day tomorrow and we'll watch the game, maybe some nachos and break out a couple cold ones."

There were however, several wrenches in his father's plan. The smell of nachos would most likely cost his dad a new Hawaiian print shirt, even more disheartening was the fact he couldn't crack open a 'cold one.'

And to top it alloff, considering Shawn's hormones taking on the early stages of craziness, it hadn't happened yet thankfully, though he didn't put it past himself to start bawling his eyes out just because a player was tackled during a play downfield.

Shawn glances over at Gus for an answer to which none prevailed, just a slight jerk of the head to suggest start talking again, before dropping the p-bomb on him.

"Uhh, yeah sounds good"

Shawn finally replies, though he could've kicked himself in going through with it. He than took a nervous gulp of air and attempted to make his mouth form the words he'd been meaning to say all along. Though he'd prefer it be a gradual process, he didn't see it turning out that way.

" Soo ahh, dad.. I've, ah, I've got something to tell ya.. (he then rubs the back of his neck, feeling the uneasiness engulf him).. And ya might wanna sit down for this one."

He ended the sentence with a sorta laugh, but it only coming off as a feigned, failed attempt as means of making the conversation seem less opaque and ultimately awkward, indeed. His father was silent for a moment, than speaking rather bluntly, he said.

" God Shawn, ya didn't go and knock up some girl did you?.. I thought I raised you better than that, marriage comes first ya know."

Before his father went any further into something he almosthad no idea he was talking about, Shawn thought it best to just spit it out. Though he couldn't help but think of the bit of irony in his father's foresaid statement.

He could hear Gus' slight chuckling in the background as he readied himself for what he considered to be the most unsettling son to father moment ever.

" Well, it kinda played out that way, just not in that order.."

There was that awkward silence he fully expected, the brief sentence was then followed up by.

" Well, I guess I'll just come out and say it (again he rubs his neck anxiously).. Dad, I'm, ah, I'm pregnant."

Instead of the entirely foreseen WTF response, what he got was something quite different. He heard the phone clatter as it met with the tiled floors of the kitchen.

Next came the barely audible thud of his father as he 'fainted' (thankfully) onto the adjoin strip of carpet leading to the living area. Though he'd fight like hell to deny it afterwards, Shawn knew what he heard.

"Dad..ooohh, dad?"

Spoke Shawn, hoping his dad didn't completely lose consciousness, then slipping back to his usual screwball yet sometimes unpredictable self, he said.

"Oh, and dad if you're cognizant enough to hear this..uh, happy Fathers Day, guess I'll see ya tomorrow."

He clicked off the phone, setting it back in it's place, shaking his head, accompanied by a smirk on his face he turned to Gus. Whom also, to some degree, shared the same facial expression.

" I waited all this time for the right moment to say this…" Gus began with a chuckle. Shawn just stood there dumbfounded, wondering what on earth it could be.

"I knew there was something off about that Kate chick."


	12. Eye For An Eye

hello everyone! I hope you all had a nice 4rth of July, here is the 12th chapter of this insanely weird story for your viewing pleasure, Please R& R, Thank You!

* * *

Fathers Day at the Spencer's was unlike the norm. Instead of their aforementioned plans of beer and football , it was monopolized by talk of the ever-so bizarre current state of the elder Spencer's son.

Henry refused to believe this, even after being handed the urinalysis test results and running through them twice.

He was convinced that whomever ran the test was probably some ex-con, cleverly masking himself as a physician or some kid with a elementary-level chem. set.

Though, there was no way Henry could argue with findings such as these when he is merely a former police officer with absolutely no medical knowledge whatsoever.

In combination with a slowly fading memory of the what-was and used to been of law enforcement.

Though there was the scarcely mentioned benefit, that being the nice, little retirement pension handed over to him by the Santa Barbra P.D.

It was hard to believe that yet another month had passed and with it went Fathers Day. Shawn's dad didn't really stay in touch with him since the whole discovering your son is pregnant thing.

The investigation into the Sue Durst murder case had been running for quite some time. Even slightly exceeding the period of Shawn's _drunken mistake's_ conception.

Now three months in and Spenser wasn't even showing. Though if one were in a close enough range with absolute, spot-on vision, they would beg to differ this previously mentioned statement.

Shawn saw Lassiter heading towards him in the halls of the precinct and attempted to veer his focus in a different direction, unfortunately this proved futile.

"Spencer, have you contributed, like, anything at all beneficial in this case?.. Hell, at this point I think a chimp would be better qualified than you with your constant procrastination and shenanigans."

Shawn just stared up a Lassiter with one slightly raised brow and a big, goofy grin and then responded in his slightly chipper, namely, in an effort to cause aggravation.

"Oh Lassie, stop pretending.. you're just jealous 'cause I have mad investigative skills and you don't, but not to worry (lays a non sympathetic hand on the shoulder, than continues) I'm there for you man. "

Lassiter scowls at Spenser's strategically placed hand and rather forcefully brushes it off his shoulder. It was then Shawn thought maybe he was to quick in determining or more importantly, overlooking, investigative skills.

While Lassiter had done the brush-off process he couldn't help but take special notice to a certain _change_ in the younger investigator's abdominal area.

It didn't take long for Shawn to realize, just by the look on Lassiter's face he'd grown rather suspicious of this sudden detection. That of which was considered earlier, impossible to discern.

Of course it had to be one of those times where Gus was swamped at the pharmacy and unable to be there to create a distraction as he, at times, had been known to pull off.

Before Lassiter had a chance to say anything further, Shawn shifted from his nervous expression and drawn-in lower lip and did what he always seemed to do... create an overdramatic display.

He hastily throws a hand over one eye, yelling is quickly to follow.

"Oh God, my eye!... he exclaims with a certain sharpness, this is almost loud enough to be heard throughout the entire station. This little stunt thankfully and finally worked in Shawn's favor, Lassiter was completely thrown off.

"Spencer.. I dunno about you _specifically, _but there's nothing **wrong **with your eye, it's fi.."

As soon as he was about to get the last to letters of the word out Shawn cut him off.

"Uhh, nope Lassie, that's where you're wrong.. damn, I sure hope that optometry place is still open!"

With one arm & hand flailing every which way, the other is still situated over his right eye, Shawn takes off down the hall like a crazed person leaving Lassiter very much confused, though amidst the mayhem he hadn't forgotten what he saw.

Of course it was the act of pure outburst itself that the other officers and detectives won't soon forget.


	13. I'd Kill For A Pineapple Right About Now

* * *

I decided to be evil and leave you all with a cliffiie, please R&R!

* * *

With the investigation leading detectives straight into a brick wall, there was no new leads nor a single piece of evidence.

A few weeks had passed since the incident involving our favorite, fake detective and Lassiter. Of which the latter had stumbled upon a certain _secret_, that being the one hidden under the dark sky of a polo shirt.

A secret that was **once** thought as of being safe and concealed was now a prime target for probable conspicuousness by more than just Lassiter.

Shawn found himself in the midst of month four, leaving only five to remain of this trimestrial torture. Of what was to ensue, he was none too thrilled.

Ah yes, the morning sickness had run it's course, but now the _real fun_ was just beginning. That namely being: weight gain, fatigue, cramps, uncontrollable bladder.. half of what's comprised of the all-inclusive preggo package.

With no latest requests from the precinct and with Shawn and his father now on speaking terms again, Shawn decided to crash at his dad's for a couple hours just to chill. Sitting rather haphazardly on the fairly dated black leather sofa.

It became rather obvious to Spencer by the melon-sized bump of what used to be his stomach, that he couldn't continue this act for much longer.

Keeping in mind of the imminent rumors and prying eyes of the precinct he was as good as dead Though he tried not to let it bother him as once again he was flying solo.

A few reps including Gus had to make pitches to various hospitals concerning their latest contraceptive drug, if only this was available to poor Shawn some four months prior.

Henry came into the living area- donning, of course, a boldly patterned orange shirt. He had a burger and potato salad to a plate in one hand and a Millers in the other.

He was making his way to the recliner, only a coffee tables-length from the sofa. Watching the food and drink pass by like a fixed hawk coming in for the kill, his cravings started to kick in once again.

And it didn't take rocket science to figure out exactly what it was he just had to have. Henry took his seat and was ready to take a bite of his burger.

This was until he noticed his son practically gawking at his meal. After a brief, awkward silence and some odd looks from Henry he decided to finally ask.

"Shawn, what in Gods name do you want?.. 'cause I can't stand you eyeing my food like Kristi Alley at a freakin' buffet."

Shawn didn't know what to be more shocked over, the fact that his father was actually familiar with a celeb's name or by his somewhat insolent phrasing of the aforementioned woman.

" Uh, well.. before you go bashing another portly Hollywood icon.. _or perhaps me _,over uncontrollable weight issues.. do you have any pineapple anywhere?.. crushed, whole.. juice, maybe?"

Another odd look from Henry. Though after hearing Shawn make a rather jest reference of himself, it finally sunk in. He gives a sigh and hooks a thumb back towards the kitchen.

"There's one on the counter.. it isn't cut up yet, though.. and don't expect me to do it for you just because you've somehow gotten yourself knocked up!"

Saying this as though he was no longer phased by the two worded expression. Shawn rolls his eyes at the comment as he made his way from the coach and towards the kitchen. He retrieves the bread knife from the bottom drawer and was about to slice into the piece of tropical fruit when there was a knock at the door.


	14. Watch Out, She Might Melt

* * *

I just wanna thank everyone who reviewed this fic and helped me reach 50, I'm hoping by the end to make it to at least 100. Thank you again and please enjoy! p.s. sorry the chapter is so short. originally I was gonna have it be Shawn's mom at the door, but I figured that would become too difficult to work in.

* * *

Shawn finishes peeling and cutting up the fruit, he lays the knife down on the counter and answers the door. Much to his surprise, though he couldn't say he was too thrilled, it was his father's newest bimbo of the year, Natasha.

She was of fairly small stature, a fading blond bob and enough botox to line and fill the faces of 20 women, what Henry found in her Shawn would never know.

He'd only met this woman once, when Henry introduced her to Shawn last summer at some annual event held for local retired cops, she happened to be accompanying him.

Okay so _bimbo _came off as a tad harsh, but Shawn only had to meet her once to know she didn't set well with him.

Her face so shot full of the crap, you couldn't tell what mood she was exactly in, since she had this permanent look of either fear (depending on the look in her eyes) or happiness, he couldn't pinpoint it.

"Nice to see you again, Natasha"

Shawn said, lying through his teeth. She murmurs something, Shawn could only assume was a responding _hello_, what a _charming _woman, really.

She'd fit right in with the squawking bags of wind on _The View_, then they could all discuss the massive geographical debate on whether, in fact, the Earth is round or flat.

He could hear the clanging of the fork hitting the plate, a few grunts and groans and then the creaking of the old wooden floor as his father got up from his chair and made his way rather hurriedly from the living area to the kitchen.

"Shawn, why didn't you tell me Natasha's been waiting here?.. for cryin' out loud, common sense"

Henry said, his tone of voice bordering on irascible and a tad-some sarcastic. His arm now extended and hand resting on the doorframe. He shoots his son a look before pulling a Jekyll and Hyde and pleasantly greeting the wax figure in.

"Whatever"

Shawn muttered under his breath, back at the counter, he could hear in the background his father's cutesy, little apologies for Shawn's part, and it made him wanna gag.

Just the phoniness of it all, when it came to his dad and her was about as much as he could take before turning that steak knife on himself.

Seeing that the pineapple pieces were now completely surrounded in a lake of their own juice. peevishly Shawn grabs a paper towel.

He tries to sop up the juice that had vastly spread practically throughout the counter, not to mention running down the sides and cabinets underneath.

With the TV still on, Shawn takes the bowl full of fruit into the leaving area and settles down in the now unoccupied recliner.

Using Henry's discarded fork, he was a few bites in before catching wind of a part of what was being said between his father and _Medusa. _He could've sworn she made some comment on his weight, thinking he didn't hear it.

He sighed and took another fork-full, but before the utensil reached his lips he felt what seemed like to be movement and a tiny foot kicking out against the wall of his stomach.

He didn't know why, but this very first, short little burst of energy somehow brought comfort to him. He looks down at his fairly large stomach, smiles and just above a whisper says.

"I know pal, I can't stand her either"


	15. Save The Day

_I wanna thank everyone once again for reviewing my fic, I wouldn't have made it this far without you.. please enjoy chapter 15!_

"Y'know Shawn, you really should consider gettin' a checkup or somethin', just to see.. Y'know, how _it's_ doin' and everything"

Said Gus with a slight head tilting-gesture and simultaneously shifting his eyes over towards the _bump_, as he and Spencer roamed the halls of the Santa Barbara precinct. Shawn looked down momentarily at his stomach and sighed.

Not even a week into the fifth and it appeared as though he had swallowed a volleyball.

Even though it was his everyday- plaid collared shirt. And accompanied by slightly bigger jeans and a loosely fitting black undershirt. This, unfortunately, wasn't enough to divert Lassiter's prying eyes.

"Dude, keep it down…" Shawn began, making a kind of pushing-down gesture with his hands.

"Lassiter's like one of those freakin' hearing-dogs, he listens and hears just about anything and everything that goes on in this da…"

No sooner had Shawn about finished his sentence, he heard the familiar sound of Lassiter's footsteps off in the distance. Though in no time flat, what began as somewhat faint was now right on his heel.

Shawn immediately went silent, except for a gulp of air he so nervously inhaled. He was afraid Lassiter heard all he needed to, to call Shawn to the carpet. Lassiter was now matching stride with Spencer.

All three men then stop dead in their tracks. Shawn see's him glance down, much like he did before, at his stomach. An eyebrow shot up rather suspicious-like, this only aiding in Spencer's anxiety.

"Spencer.. I see you, uh, you've put on a few pounds, "

There was a certain inexplicable tone in his voice, causing Shawn to wince slightly at what fell from his mouth. Though he let the callous words just go in one ear and out the other. He then shot an uneasy glance towards Gus.

Whom made a sound as though he was clearing his throat, and then started rubbing the back of his neck, he too was probably just as ill at ease. Both unsure of what was to come next. Shawn tried to think quickly.

"Agh, son of a bitch"

He cursed, as his hand automatically, almost involuntarily flew up to cover his eye, this mirroring his previous last ditch effort when confronted with Lassiter in the same, rather unpleasant situation. Sadly _this _went off with a hitch.

"Oh no, you're not foolin' me again, Spencer.. Now, there's obviously something goin' on here, _something_ you're trying to avoid being said, now what is it?"

Shawn's eye's began to dart every which where, was his _cover _finally blown?, was Lassiter that freakin' keen and intelligent that he knew exactly what was up but was just playing the stupid card in order to get the info to conirm it?

I mean, were talking about a guy who just a few weeks ago shot the tires out on a vehicle whom he _thought _was fleeing a heist.

As it turns out it was a completely innocent man whom happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. He exited the neighboring store and got in his vehicle.

Though, rather then stepping lightly on the gas to leave, he accidentally floored it. And the rest is history. Now, back to the pressing matter a hand.

Naw, maybe not then. If he did figure it out, not only would he freak out (opposite of his seemingly collected self, at the moment) He would take the discovery for all it's worth.

Then blab to the entire law enforcement body of the aforesaid find.

But since neither of those things had yet materialized (that Shawn knew of, anyways) he wasn't _that _concerned about it. Though, that didn't exclude the mounting levels of anxiety he was feeling at that moment

"I uh, I.. " Shawn stammered on foolishly and nervously, but thankfully Gus then stepped in and attempted to save his friend's ass from a seemingly destined fate.

"..Y'know, how dare you go makin' nasty coments like that, _you_ don't know his condition…"

"Condition?"

Repeated Lassiter confused. The color then drained from Shawn's face, the little voice in his head screaming. Please, for all that is Holy was Gus not referring to his 'being pregnant' condition.

But still, he'd known Gus forever and was confident enough he wouldn't mindlessly spill the beans to a rat like Lassiter.

"..He happen's to have a very rare thyroid condition.. So think, before you speak next time"

Gus finished. Yes, it worked, he was able to stear the tensive talk around on Lassiter, once again, making him look like the idiot.

"Oh, I, uh had no idea..sorry there, Spencer"

He somewhat muffled a response and to Gus and Shawn's total astonishment (not only did he actually apologize).

Though comical, because it was for something totally inexistent, but he simply walked away. Spencer waited till he was far enough down the hall and around the corner to high-five Gus.

"Dude, that was fierce..now that's how to use that ol' magic head of yours."


	16. Music's The Only Thing I'm Hearin'

Considering the disaster-that-almost-was, Shawn figured it was only a matter of time till Lassiter grew wise and realized this 'condition' was no act of the thyroid gland.

This in turn, would result in him to start snooping around, once again, for answers...the _real _answers.

But until then, Shawn was able to sit and chill and let at least _some _of his worries melt away (for the moment, anyway). He was somewhat sprawled on his fathers couch.

Both hands tucked beneath his head, his left leg lying straight out and the other dangling over the edge, like a baited casting line.

With the ear-buds crammed in his ears, very slightly did he start bobbing his head to the song he had playing on his Ipod. The device resting atop his belly (hey, at least it was good for something).

Shawn was so wrapped up in the music he didn't realize Gus had just walked in and was making his way towards the living area.

He couldn't help but chuckle a bit when catching the sight of a relatively potbellied Shawn just lying there.

Singing, rather off-key along to the song, oblivious to the fact of just _how loud _he actually was. And let Gus just put on record, this was not music to his ears, it was downright painful.

It wasn't until he sat down in Henry's recliner did Shawn finally become cognizant to his friend's presence.

Which was rather odd, considering he had a better viewpoint of him by the couch vs. sitting down sorta across from it, but.. whatever. He ripped out the ear-buds, letting the Ipod fall to the floor.

"Dude!.. I like, didn't even know you were here"

Shawn said, feeling almost ashamed that he left poor Gus somewhat high n dry for who knows how long.

"Yeah,.. obviously, hey, and don't quite your day job, pal"

Gus cracked.

"Oh, ha ha, hilarious"

Shawn exclaimed, when finally understanding just what he was referring to. Then with a couple grunts and groans Shawn began moving to one side he then attempted to get in the sitting position.

"Shawn.. you need help or somethin'?"

Gus asked from the recliner, leaning forward and glancing over at his seemingly struggling pal.

"Nope ..got it"

Pushing himself up with the support from the forearm on up, he managed to complete this otherwise most simplest of tasks.

But it was the minuscule price he had to pay for lugging around this 'little person,' which in some aspects, he had begun growing rather attached to.

"So.. your dad out or somethin'?"

Gus found himself asking once more, now that Shawn was finally sitting upright it made it easier for him to converse. He then spotted the lowly device and scooped it up off the floor and shoved it in his side pocket.

"Yeah..with..uh..Natasha"

Shawn said with a slight lip curl and twitch of the shoulder. Gus raises an eyebrow confoundedly.

"Natasha?"

"..His girlfriend"

Shawn responded shortly. After a moment or two came that almost silent two-lettered expression of surprise.

"Oh"

All the sudden the baby started to stir, making it's presence known by a bit of a swift kick to the gut. Shawn found this usually occured whenever the name Natasha was mentioned. Whatever dislike he felt towards her the baby must've felt this somehow also.

"The baby kick?"

Asked Gus after seeing the brief, slightly pained expression on his friend's face. Shawn nodded, the little guy seemed in rare form today.

Shawn cracked a half smile, then with his index finger in a bit of a downwards pointed position, somewhat hovering over his stomach, he joked.

"Were both part of the 'I hate Natasha club."

_sorry if this' a crappy chapter!_


	17. Here Comes The Waterworks

* * *

Hello everyone, I just wanna start by saying thank you so so so much for all the reviews. Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine I'd see 22 reviews for 1 chapter, I can't thank you enough, I only hope this one is just as good.. _please enjoy!_

* * *

It had now marked the sixth of this rather lengthy, not to mention, at times, slightly onerous stretch of time. It hadn't even hit noon yet and already Shawn had packed away two breakfast burritos, an egg Mc'muffin sandwich.

Then washed it all down with a med. _decaf _coffee_. _It was without question, quite a lot of food, but then again it kinda came with the territory when (in Shawn's case) you were eating for two.

Back at the station, the overall ambiance had lifted somewhat dramatically from it's everyday tone of stress and occasional terseness. The reason being: a possible break in this rather drawn-out case.

It was discovered in the early on in the investigation that the victim was bludgeoned to death with an object, while not _heavy_ at the least, it still gave a considerably fatal blow.

Only problem was they had yet to actually pinpoint the exact object, until now that is. Upon reviewing the autopsy photos and measurements of the wound, their find was conclusive.

The object of debate: a _woman's _high heeled shoe, or to be more specific, a tan pump. It was finally all piecing together, now was only the matter of bringing Shawn's one-night-stand & baby mama, to justice.

"How can this be?"

Shawn asks as he finds himself in the chief's office, once again, standing a few odd feet from her desk. Karen, whom, as always, was in no mood to deal with him or his questions.

I guess that lifted tone of the place _didn't_ apply to _everyone _. Or maybe it was just simply because she couldn't stand Shawn.

"Spencer, I don't know why you're making a big deal out of this?.. Travis is as guilty as sin, you can't ignore the cold-hard facts."

The words came tumbling out in the sort of usual wearisome undertone. Like Lassiter's previous path of sight, Shawn noticed Vick's eyes semi-steadily travel from the paperwork on her desk and over towards him.

The expression on her face, which resembled somewhat of a perplexity. said she had caught on to something. She didn't have to say a word, the overall look did all the talking necessary.

No longer did he fixate on the who's, what's and how's of the now impending apprehension and later indictment of Travis. It was now a matter of, yet again, trying to cover his ass, with no backup whatsoever from Gus.

_Oh joy, _yet another person he had to try and dodge from this totally Fd up circumstance. Though in hindsight, there was really no point, as close as Lassiter was already. They're bound to find out one way or another.

Then again, maybe he was reading to much into this, maybe it was all perhaps a coincidence her eyes had traveled over towards the bump. Then again he was usually never wrong when it came to reading people.

The baby was unusually calm at the moment, but Shawn had a feeling ( even though it was _just_ a fetus) that it was pretty sharp when it came to the instances of when and when not to be active, **this** was that instance.

"Spencer?..

She finally spoke from her desk. There was somewhat of a sternness in her voice, bringing Shawn back into reality. He swallowed uneasily, giving a _yes?, _his voice to that of a meek coward.

".. Y'know, I'm sorry to put it in this kind of context but.. something's _off,_ have you gained weight?.. or maybe it's just from where I'm sitting, it appears that way?."

If there was something to be said about Santa Barbara P.D. it was this, most of it's personnel lacked common sense and the whole bite-your-tongue bit. Suddenly, as if someone flipped a switch, this wave of emotion surged it's ugly self forward.

"Yo..you thi..think.. I'm fat?"

Shawn sobbed, the hormones had taken over, unfortunately he was powerless to stop it. Vick's expression went from slight discernment and confoundedness to fullblown shock and awe, mixed with a little bit of terror.

.. This will not end well...

_Shawn: Note to self_, stay away from Vick's office- Hell is bound to ensue.


	18. It's Now Or Never, I Choose Never

* * *

wow! I never thought I'd make it to 100 reviews and now I'm only 2 away from reaching my goal. So thank you to all who've reviewed.

I seriously didn't think it was gonna be this great. especially in earlier chapters (sorry about those ones). Anyways, so now I finally have the kid's gender writen down somwhere in this chapter. So, sorry for the spoiler (but it had to be done).

Furthermore I wrote a quote from one of the season 1 episodes near the bottom for humor. Not sure if it's right? if not, feel free to correct me! I'll stop blabbering now, just enjoy!

* * *

"Take a seat, Spencer"

Vick said almost demandingly, Shawn took a couple deep breaths, just trying to compose himself. Then came that little voice again, screaming, this was not good, not good at all.

Shawn took one of the set of three chairs lined near the wall and sat down. He glances over at Vick, noticing that she is now whipping out her cell and starts dialing, who the Hell was she trying to reach?.

" Yeah, Carlton?.. when you get a chance, come down to my office.. no, this has nothing to do with the inessential firing of your firearm."

Shawn's mouth almost dropped to the floor. He couldn't even salvage the pure humor that was Lassiter's apparent reckless shooting with his police-issued gun.

Why on God's green earth, would she be calling Lassiter?.. there was only one _real reason _that stood out in Shawn's mind to why she'd be doing this.

And he prayed that, that wasn't it. All he wanted at that moment was the earth to open up and swallow him. The blinds drawn as they were once before, this never eased the situation.

"Spencer, now, I have to ask?.. why in the world have you been acting even _more, _I guess_, _eccentric than usual?"

She asks from her desk. Her eyes, it was almost as though they were fixed on him, afraid he would haul ass straight out of the room. And if it wasn't for the baby weighing him down he would've.

As he had done many a times before he rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness. He attempted to answer, but ended up tripping over his words.

"Actually, it's.. uh, sorta..um.."

He stammered, then heard those familiar footsteps drawing closer to the office. Shawn shut his eyes, bracing himself for what was about to ensue.

The _'little guy' _sensing his daddy was uneasy, gave a couple small kicks. In his own small way, just to let him know it'll be alright. But Shawn knew better, it wasn't going to be.

"What's he doin' in here?"

Came a sudden sigh-like, somewhat agitated voice causing Shawn to start from his seat. It was Lassiter. He shot Shawn a look and hooked a thumb back towards him when asking Vick.

"**He's**, _actually_ the subject of your coming here"

She explained to Lassiter as though Shawn was merely some science project they wanted to poke and prod. This enlightening now sparked Lassiter's interest.

Shawn could almost hear him saying _oh ho _in his sort of arrogant-like way. Lassiter took a seat, his legs semi-crossed. A middle chair was all that divided him from Spencer.

He was everything but apathetic towards this whole thing, it'd take a crowbar to try and pry Lassiter out of that chair & out of the office.

" Now Carlton, you've mentioned once before that something wasn't right with Spencer, correct?"

_What the f# was this.. some twisted, shrink-like evaluation? she's talking as though I'm inexistent, has that bastard Lassiter been running to her with little tidbits this entire time!?_

" Well.. that's a bit of an understatement.. but yeah, that's right...(Shawn rolls his eyes, mocking him silently).. Y'know, he's been acting rather secretive (glances over at Spencer) And not to mention this _mysterious_ weight gain, his friend claimed was a 'thyroid condition'."

Shawn saw Vick nod her head in accordance of the aforementioned weight gain. Lassiter's words reeking with that certain sarcastic/smugness. The hypothesized medical condition ending with a couple finger quotations.

What Shawn wouldn't give for a roll of duct tape, a shovel and a cement mixer at that moment. Pretty soon both Vick and Lassiter look over in Shawn's direction.

On baited breath, waiting for that _one, final _response that'll finally rest the wagging tongues and discontinue any further suspicions. The jig was up, cat's outta the bag and so fourth.

Just anything to stall answering those two bozos. Shawn glances over at Vick's _special _chair cushion laying in the corner of the room collecting dust.

He'd give an arm and leg to sit on that freakin' thing. Plus, as our dear Shawn stated awhile back, _"it opens the birth cannel ." _He looks back and, now could've kicked himself in the ass for saying so.

He was beginning to think, in his own kinda demented way. That at this point, maybe he actually had developed one. The whole idea frightened him a tad, probably even more so than carrying a baby.

"Mr. Spencer, we're waiting"

Spoke Vick, growing impatient from his disinclination. Lassiter nearly staring holes through him. Shawn took another deep breath.

The baby fell still for the moment. then he somewhat muttered an answer, though it was still distinct.

"I'm.. I'm- pregnant"


	19. Guy's Don't Have Kids, Or Do they?

* * *

Hey guys! hope this one ain't too bad. It was kind of hard chapter to write, and frankly I'm not so good with some words so bear with me. Again thanks for the reviews, always good to see those.

* * *

Needless to say it wasn't an answer either was expecting. The two looked at each other in shock. As though waiting for Ashton Kutcher to come leaping out from out of nowhere to tell them they've been Punk'd.

If only that were the case, then maybe he wouldn't be the root of torment and a mere pawn in their callous & everyone else's game.

Lassiter made a sound as though clearing his throat, just to break the awkward silence. He then spoke in his usual satiric-like manner, directing it towards Shawn.

"Y'know Spencer, last time I checked, guys don't have kids..they teach you _anything_ in sex-ed?"

He cracked with somewhat of a laugh. Shawn just wanted to wipe that stupid-ass smile right off his face. He glared daggers at him, but then managed a fairly decent retort.

"And last time _I _checked, asshole was still in the dictionary, you should take the time and look it up."

That nauseating smile quickly vanished from Lassiter's face. He shot Vick a look much like a child would do when they were being teased and seeking reprimand.

Mouth a gap, hands spread out at both sides in an rather oblivious gesture. And an astonished expression now plastered on his face. It was almost like a "did you hear what he said to me?.. do something about it".

Karen rolled her eyes, sloughing off the gestures. She was more focused on what Shawn had to say at the moment than worry if poor Lassiter got his feelings hurt.

Afterwards Shawn began feeling rather bad for having of just sworn. Of course not in Lassiter's case, but the baby's. He read somewhere that despite them living on the inside.

They can still hear some of what's being said from the outside world. And man, Shawn wanted nothing more then the day when his kid will finally be brought into this world.

Because quite frankly, the whole 'lugging him around' thing for this absurd length of time was wearing rather thin.

"Shawn, please tell me this' a joke, I mean.. this can't possibly be true?"

Karen spoke, the uneasiness in her voice was unambiguous. No way in the world would she want news of that sort making it's way beyond the precinct.

The media would flock there faster than furniture salesmen to a single customer. Shawn swallowed hard, his nervousness flaring up again. At that moment he couldn't help but respond or snap, rather, sarcastically.

" well.. would you rather me just drop my drawers here, whip out a stick, then hand it to you?"

At that moment, he began to rethink how that came across to others. It was not the best choice of words. But a little too late to take it back, unfortunately.

" -Oh, god.."

He heard Lassiter say with a disgust-like manner from his seat.

" I hope that's not a reference to what I think you're referring to"

Shawn shot him a look. Then got a somewhat evil smile on his face, he knew at that moment how to push Lassiter's buttons.

"Yeah Lassie, 'cause I know how much you _love _to play fetch"

He said in a put-on sultry-ish voice. You could see the smoke pouring out Lassiter's ears, he pounded his fist on the arm of the chair. Karen cleared her throat to try and break this weird ambiance, and get back to business.

Vick took a moment to try and push all that was said to the very dephs of her brain so she wouldn't have to think about it ever again and continued forth.

" Well.. uh, anyways Shawn if what you're telling me _this _is in fact true.. Then I'm afraid I'll have to pull you from this case once again as we wrap things up."

The uneasiness seemed to lighten in her voice, but it didn't make conveying that to him any less difficult. That this was the _second_ time to be pulled from this thing.

Shawn just nodded his head in understanding, there was nothing to say really, it was over and done with, that's it. There was no use fighting a losing battle.

A part of him would've loved to see Travis getting hauled away in handcuffs. But then he's brought back to remembering what she _gave him. _

Leaving his other half feeling somewhat commiserative. The two feelings were a bit of a bear to try and figure out. Afterwards was dead silence, that was until Lassiter decided he needed to speak, did the man ever learn?

"Sooo, now that your bein' pulled off from the remainder of this thing, you're gonna go on what?.. Like, a maternity leave or something?"

He says with a bit of a snicker, again, Shawn shot daggers at him. Though he knew deep down that Vick was going to be easier on him, not so cutting. Since she had yet to utter a single hurtful remark.

Since _both _now shared that same sort of 'maternal instinct' if you will, and she probably felt for him and the struggles he was going through.

He shuts his eyes momentarily. 'Sorry pal' he whispered the softest he possibly could so it was even below normal human hearing level. He then responds rather sharply, though leaving it somewhat humorous.

" Go blow it out your ass, Lassiter."


	20. Shoulda Had My Back pt 1

As luck would (finally) have it, the foreseen gossip and sheer Hell stemming from the Santa Barbara P.D. never actually materialized. Much due and credit to Vick.

Even if he wasn't there to receive the full brunt of it, on the count of the whole 'case suspension' deal. She made it a point to not have it spread past Lassiter's lips.

Also was the making of another, to cease any unnecessary comments or harsh criticism from Lassiter directed towards Shawn (again, if he wasn't present).

Thus resulting in some rather unpleasant repercussions. Those repercussions taking on the form of his gun and badge. Ultimately stripping him of his super-cop status.

Leaving the pompousness and his own risible self notion of worldly knowledge to fade as well. Shawn had received a call from her cell earlier, so as she and him could go over her previously stated proposals.

And it all sounded just fine to him. Though, without a doubt. Spencer was quite taken aback. Never in his wildest dreams did he _see_ this coming.

It was just so unlike Vick to develop a sudden, not to mention flat-out atypical willingness to have his back against this. If anything, he would've bet his entire lifesavings that she'd join forces with Lassiter.

So as to spread the bizarre-o news around the precinct. Possibly making it to the front pages of some fabricated rag magazines, alongside the story of '_interview with a Cyclops.'_

There was a certain tone in Vick's voice that reassured Shawn, everything was gonna be alright, he knew she wasn't yanking his chain on this. He could breath easier, for the time being.

Shawn found himself, once again, over at his dad's. Hell, he spent more time there than at his own apartment. Geesh, pretty soon, and he was probably going to be expected to help pay off half the mortgage.

"Daaad…"

Shawn lamented, from the kitchen. Before delving through the fridge for something to snack on. The kid was hungry and wasn't about to chill till dad got something in his stomach.

"What?!"

Henry exclaimed, a hint of irritation in his voice, as he was _trying_ to watch the match-up between the Lakers and the Celtics in the living area.

"There's nothing good in here.. Ya got any, I dunno?.. slices of pizza, preferably with ham and pineapple?"

He could hear his dad grumbling from the recliner. He turned his head a bit and gave a rather sharp response.

" Agh, Shawn.. What ya see in there is all I got, now shut your yap so I can finish watching this."

"_Yes, yer majesty."_

Shawn muttered somewhat sarcastically to himself. He then settled on some, what-looked-to-be a leftover slice of breaded chicken and made himself a sandwich. Before he even was able to take a bite there was a knock at the door.

_Why?.. Why is it always when I'm about to shove something in my mouth, this happens?"_

He thought to himself a bit exasperatedly. If he had a chance to check a mirror before answering the door he would've.

His hair was a mess, dark circles forming under his eyes, giving the impression he hadn't slept since who knew when. And on top of it all, he hadn't bothered to change. Which left him in yesterday's- somewhat grungy, no-doubt sweaty clothes.

Shawn sighed, laid his sandwich down on the counter and opened the door. Much to his surprise also accompanied by that slight put-out feeling, it was Gus.

"Hey man, how's it goin'?"

Gus asked with a half wave and proceeded into the house. Shawn shut the door, leaving both men just standing there in the small area by the doorframe. Gus could tell something was off with Shawn.

He didn't answer immediately afterwards as he usually did. It was as though he was pissed towards him, (little did Gus know his 'perception' was dead-on).

"Fine"

Shawn finally responded in short, looking down at the floor. He was definitely not the same guy he came to know. Of course it didn't help the situation any, when Gus' super-human sense of smell picked up the nastiness radiating off Shawn's old clothes.

" Dang Shawn, when's the last time you've changed clothes?"

His upper lip curled slightly, it was not the most pleasant of smells. Soon afterwards Shawn had turned his back to him and walked away towards the kitchen, that look remained the same.

"Nice, to see you too"

Shawn gave a rather sarcastic response and retrieved his sandwich from a plate on the counter. Gus wasn't sure if it was mood-swings or what the Hell was goin' on.


	21. Shoulda Had My Back pt 2

"Shawn, what's your deal?"

He demanded, catching up to Shawn in the kitchen. Again he abandoned his lunch to have a talk with Gus. It wasn't going to be a good one, I'll tell ya that.

"Wanna know what my deal is?… alright, I'll tell you.. does the phrase 'having my back' ring any bells?"

Gus appeared mildly confused he wasn't quite sure what he was referring to or even if he was sure, himself. Shawn could hear in the background.

His father start sighing and grumbling again as he turned the volume up more. After a moment or so it finally hit him.

"This' about the _thing_ isn't it?..(wriggling a finger towards Shawn's 'potbelly').. what, word get out?.. Now you're pissed 'cause I didn't just drop everything and come to your defense!?..

(The volume on the TV went up once again)

" Something like that.. Y'know, if you'd been there _this_ would not be out in the ope-!"

.."Shawn, do you hear yourself right now?!--

--"I can hear the both of you, now take your 'whatever it is' upstairs or something'."

Came Henry's voice, obviously growing more irked as time went on. The two took the hint and moved back towards the doorway.

" Look Shawn I'm sorry, but it wouldn't of mattered if I was there or not they were bound to find out sooner or later.. plus, I have a _second _job. I can't just go flittin' off playing detective whenever I feel like it. They expect things from me."

His words sunk in deep, he was right. He had another job to try and obtain and he couldn't risk losing it all on the counts of some ridiculous charade.

Though, he definitely didn't expect that to come from such a mild mannered individual as Gus, but it served him right.

"Sorry dude, guess I didn't think of it that way"

Shawn said rather sheepishly, returning to his usual source of ease and rubbed the back of his neck. These hormones were insane, at times he even found himself snapping at total strangers over the most minuscule of things.

Once everything all settled down, the two shoved aside their somewhat petty argument and resumed in a regular speaking manner.

"Hey, it's fine Shawn, I know this can't be easy for ya?.. So, uhh, did they finally put two and two together, huh?"

Shawn nodded.

"Yeah sorta.. I had to tell 'em the truth, because of _this_ I'm pulled off the case again. But Vick assured me she wouldn't let it get past Lassiter, so I guess it's all good."

"Can't believe she yanked you off this thing again. And I definitely can't see her helping you out, that's just not like her."

Gus stated truly amazed. Shawn chuckled a bit.

"I know, it's really something' ain't it?"

Both make their way back towards the kitchen where Shawn's sandwich had been waiting. Shawn picks it up and takes a bite and begins waving a finger around.

"Y'know, I think me and Vick have some sorta connection.. Y'know, kid-wise."

He said between little breaks in the lips and not a complete open mouth. So was not to totally gross-out Gus with his momentarily act of bad manners. Gus just _uh huhed _him, and went along with it, whatever.

"Man, when he's hungry.. he's hungry."

Shawn said before taking another bite. Once again leaving Gus in the dark to these things. he was always the last to know.

"Shawn, who are you talking about?.. Who's hungry?"

"The kid, it never stops. Probably explain's why I've gained like 15 freakin' pounds."

Gus' eyes grew in somewhat of a shock. That was surly a spike in the 'ol weight. Of course he was positive the baby played much more of a factor in the extra lbs, than the food.

"Whoa, hold up.. How do ya know it's a him an not a her?"

Gus exclaimed, momentarily holding up the palm of his hand. Just as a joking around kind of thing Shawn got that 'well, how do you not know that' look on his face, then rolled his eyes.

"Duuuuhh…"

He exclaimed like a stoned out teenager. Then for what seemed like the millionth time, took yet another bite and continued.

"Psychic, remember?"


	22. She's Goin' To Prison, Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha

_Used the broad reference from Fridays episode- so this thing is almost wraping up. Again thank you for reviewing, this chapter probably sucks but I don't feel like fixing anything, so enjoy._

Like in the blink of an eye, it was the eighth month; it also happened to be December, last month of the year. Like clockwork, Shawn crashed at Henry's place.

The elder Spencer had turned the TV to a news channel broadcasting a to-the-minute arrest of a woman in downtown Santa Barbara. The foresaid woman was in fact Katie Travis, finally, she was stopped dead in her tracks.

Shawn's eyes grew in somewhat of amazement, just staring as if in a daze at the television screen. It was rumored she was planning to leave the state, maybe even the country- though luckily that was never followed through.

"Isn't that the case you were workin' on Shawn?"

Came his father's voice as he walked into the living area and sat in his recliner. Shawn responded with a nod and uh-huh from the couch.

He was two weeks into the last month and as of recently, had been experiencing a few sporadic, twinges. Though thankfully they weren't so bad that it was cause for immediate medical attention.

Still, it wasn't something that was pushed into the back of Shawn's mind and forgotten about, either. When bringing the subject up to his father only a few days prior.

Henry figured that perhaps it was linked to the pregnancy. Probably Braxton hicks or something, who was he to know- getting to the core of bizarre male family pregnancies was not his forte.

"_If you are just now joining us; Santa Barbara P.D. has just apprehended 26 year old Kate Travis- Travis was responsible for the death of romance novelist Sue Durst. A case spanning nearly a year has now officially come to a close."_

A blond reporter's voice came almost blaring from the television. She then turned the mic over to Lassie, ooh this was gonna be good. Shawn couldn't help but laugh to himself, even though Lassiter hadn't said anything yet.

"_It was definitely a chore, I'll give ya that. We were down to the last piece of this trying puzzle... _(Shawn could see Juliet in the background rolling her eyes).._ the weapon of choice, when referring back to autopsy photos we found it was indeed Travis' heeled shoe that delivered the fatal blow."_

Now it was Shawn's turn for the eye roll. How corny, this guy sounded similar to some over-dramatized anchor covering the horrific story of some fat ass griping that fast-food was the underlying cause for their obesity.

"Dad, I need to get down there"

Shawn said suddenly and somewhat unexpectedly and turned towards Henry. He shot his son a rather indescribable look, then followed the brief statement with.

"Shawn, you're not goin' anywhere- what, with these sudden bursts of pain (whips an open palm out towards Shawn) you've been bitchin' about, can't risk _anything _happening."

"Dad, that was like a few days ago- it's all good now, besides, when have you ever known me to actually _listen_?- plus it's ample opportunity for your grandkid-to-be to grasp what and what not to do when on the side of the law."

Henry kinda shook his head with that _'you must be joking' _look and somewhat like a sigh, gave a puff of air.

"For one Shawn, the kid doesn't know what the Hell you're talkin' about, let alone grasp the concept of homicide and incarceration...

Shawn then places both hands on either sides of his stomach. Much like muffling his sons ears from his father's words. But not in a serious manner it was more of in his usual goofing-off kinda sense.

"Uhh, hello?- that kind of talk will damage his fragile psyche.."

"Ha, I think _your_ psyche was damaged a looong time ago.. anyways, back to what I was sayin'- why are you so hot to get down there, you know that Travis broad or something?"

-Shawn never really told his father who the, er, mother was of the child, it was always just _some woman_, until now. Some light can finally be shed on this elusive mystery girl.

"Seriously dad.. broad?.. whaddua live in.. the Roaring twenties?"

His dad just gives a sigh.

"Agh, whatever Shawn, I'm not arguing outdated grammar- just asking if you know her or not?"

He said whilst momentarily glancing over and tilting his head towards the headline coverage on the TV. Shawn briefly looked down at his stomach, then at long last- after a few seconds past gave a response.

"Ha. funny you should say that, she's the reason I'm, well, in this 'condition'."


	23. All Good Things Come To An End

* * *

_Well everyone, it's all come down to this- the final chapter. Which is more like a mini story in it's self. Way longer then the other chapter stating that, that one was the longest. So please, please review. And definitly not to complain but I noticed my reviews for chapters were decreasing from others. I just hope this' a good one. If anyone has the patience to read it._

_Thank you and enjoy! P.S. big thanks to Mikesh for the Travis idea._

_-oh and one more thing, if anyone knows of any good non-slash mpreg fics to read please let me know!_

* * *

The biggest mistake Henry could've made was turning his back and leaving the room for a brief moment. When he returned however Shawn was nowhere to be seen.

"Shawn, I..."

He began, then when noticing a now abandoned sofa, broke off his two worded sentence. "_dammit"_ he cursed under his breath, he knew that with Shawn- it was to good to be true that he actually obeyed orders.

He happen to glance down and catch half of a small yellow, lined sheet of paper lying underneath a couple books on the small end table. He grabbed the end half of the sheet and read- what was discovered to be a note.

_Yeah, hey dad- uh listen, so if you haven't realized it yet, I'm down at the whole arrest scene thingy. Don't freak nothin' will happen, I got everything __totally__ under control._

_Sincerely: your 'biologically gifted' son._

At least Spencer hadn't lost his sense of humor throughout this thing. Though that was not Henry's focal point at the moment; what was however was obvious. Making sure his son didn't wind up the target of media sharks.

He couldn't help but read the note over again. Totally '_phff-ing'_ off the whole "_I got everything under control ", _bit.

If there was one thing he knew more about his son than anything else was this: anything whatsoever, that involved him you could bet your money it would spiral out of control fast.

No sooner had he laid the note back down on the table, the front door had flown open and Gus strolled in. When catching the action on the news had he begun having the same mindset as Henry.

"Ya ever hear of knocking?"

Inquired Spencer, his tone seemed rather sarcastic. Gus made his way rather quickly into the small living area eyeing the note that had been placed on the table not minutes earlier.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that- hey listen, did Shawn leave to go down to that arrest?"

"Ha, read the note."

Spencer muttered, tilting and directing his head towards the piece of paper. He then began walking like a caged lion in a cramped cage.

Just to try and think of anything he could do to resolve this now oppressing matter. He started making his way towards the house's entrance.

"And if my observations are correct.."

Spencer began when looking out the bay window close to the front door. His eyes mainly focusing on the narrow driveway besides the house.

"I believe my son took my Chrysler."

Gus raised a brow inquisitively.

"But didn't he come here with his own car?"

"Took a cab, his car's bein' repaired."

Henry sighed. Lord only knew what Shawn must've done to his vehicle that it required work done, but he wasn't about to ask. Spencer then shot Gus a look.

"Hey, you drove here right?"

The old man asked, trying his best not to sound to pressing. Veering his eyes from the driveway to Gus' blue van parked aside the curb.

Again, Gus' eyebrow shot up. After a moment or so it dawned on him. There was only one way to track Shawn down and only _one_ vehicle to accomplish this task.

By the time Shawn had reached the scene it became apparent by the departing of media, on-lookers and a couple straggling members of the S.B. P.D. that he was a little too late.

Most likely she was being transported to Harlin's correctional facility. Harlin was a sister city to Santa Barbara, only about a half hour or so drive. Shawn looks down at his stomach and gives a half smile.

"Well bud, you up for a trip?"

As sure as his hunch, there were a small group outside the facility as well as O'Hara and Lassiter as they were exiting the building and into the squad car. Shawn waited in the Chrysler till they passed to enter.

Shawn parked the vehicle in the small front lot making his way towards the concrete steps, trying not to make eye contact with the people he assumed they were just another gaggle of media.

"Sir, can you tell us anything more on Ms. Travis' incarceration?"

Came a male voice from somewhere in the mass. Yep, they were definitely of the slightly histrionic televised variety.

It was almost unbelievable how they had not a clue nor for that matter, might not even care if Spencer was just an everyday citizen or part of the S.B.P.D. All they cared about was a story.

"Uh, no I can't."

He riposted, walking briskly up the steps and opening one of the adjoined front doors. He glanced over at the uniformed cop giving him looks similar to that of a salesperson growing suspicious of light fingering within the store.

Shawn did his usual wave and smile to try and break the man's somewhat ominous look, he was not the least bit phased. Spencer passed by him, spotting another officer whom surprisingly, led him to see Kate.

"Ms. Travis, you have a visitor, ten minutes."

He emphasized, so both Spencer and Travis understood. Shawn thanked the man and he departed out the heavy steel doors, the buzzer going off in the same manner as when he'd entered.

"Well Shawn, it's been awhile huh?"

She got to her feet from sitting on the lower bunk and came over to him, her fingers lightly curled around the cell's bars. Something in her tone, it was like this whole ordeal hadn't effected at all.

She had a cell to herself, her inmate probably got shanked or something. It was highly unlikely a prisoner got a room for just _them_.

"Yeah it has, by the way- that orange jumpsuit suits you quite nicely."

Oh, she was not too thrilled with that one. Giving him a dirty look. Surrounding him Shawn could hear other skanky prisoners make some off-colored remarks towards him.

"Hey there big boy, why don'tcha hop in this cell with me?.. can you say conjugal visit ."

"Uhh, can you say, not a chance in Hell?"

Shawn countered somewhat wittily. He flinched at her words, not mention the mere thought of it all was worse than any morning sickness could've brought him.

He tried to blow off the disgustingly tattooed woman and finish with Travis. Then something unexplainable happened.

When catching wind of the 'big boy' comment, it was like something suddenly perked her curiosity. Her eyes then began to travel downwards to his stomach.

"What happened?.. you swallow a freakin' medicine ball or somethin'?"

She asked rather flat-out like with a laugh. He couldn't figure out exactly why but he felt this sort of calm come over him. And for the first time he wasn't afraid of dodging the truth behind this anomaly.

"Well, I know this' hard to fathom..but I'm, ah, pregnant.. oh, and congrats, you're the mom, or maybe the dad.. I'm not sure?"

She just looked at him in disbelief and started chuckling. Pretty soon the whole floor broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Oh c'mon Shawn, I may have committed a thoughtless act but I am far from ignorant.. do you really think I'm gonna fall for that?"

Just as Shawn was about to answer the buzzer went off once again as the uniformed cop entered.

"Alright Mr. Spencer, times up"

It didn't take long for the haggardly, foul-mouthed inmates to start acting like total imbeciles. Of course over the years the man had become so immune to this kind of talk and behavior he just tuned it out.

"One question..."

Spencer began before leaving.

"Why'd ya do it?"

She looked down at the ground for a moment then answered.

"That bitch Durst had it coming to her...unlike what's depicted in her _lovely _little 'romance novels. She found it more appealing, in _real life_, to ruin people's lives, namely mine.

Somehow she found out I had had an affair with the husband of her good friend's daughter. She told me up front she was going to her 'friend' with this _news_- and I had to stop her before that happened."

Shawn shook his head almost as though in shame, and he partly was.

"And y'know, it didn't have to come to that- hope you enjoy the next twenty years."

The officer led Shawn out of the room as the door closed behind them. Then without warning he caught Gus in the corner of his eye coming towards him.

"Dude, whaddua doin' here?"

He asked somewhat taken aback by his friend's sudden appearance from outta nowhere. Gus then grabbed his arm and headed for the main doors.

"We're leavin', let's go- your dad's waitin' for us in the van."

Shawn's brows somewhat knit a confused pattern as his friend led him outside to the lot. His father looking none too happy.

"Well Shawn, fancy seein' you here.. and hey, is _that _**my **Chrysler sittin' just over here?"

Stated his father in a sort of smart aleck-y way , standing in the lot and pointing a finger towards the vehicle. Shawn grinned and nodded Sheepishly.

He could hear his father mumble something then gave orders to Gus. Spencer couldn't wrap his head around exactly how they found out where he was, maybe his father was the real psychic.

"Alright Gus, you take Shawn home in the van, I'll take _my _car."

The duo pilled in the van, whilst his father had already begun to pull out of the parking spot and out towards the main road. Gus followed shortly behind.

"Dude, how'd you even know I wa..."

He stopped almost mid sentence. A brief, weird, and rather painful sensation coursed through his abdominal area. He doubled over in his seat, an _hmm_ sound escaping from his lips. Now neither one was focused on how he found the other.

"Shawn, you alright man..? you look like your in pain."

He asked, genuinely concerned for his friend. Shawn gave a nod through closed eyes and slightly clenched teeth. A moment later he found himself sitting in a damp seat. His water must've broke.

"Agh no Shawn, not on the seats- I just had them reupholstered!"

Of course with Gus being a neat freak, this did not set well with him. A couple minor and less deafening squabbles later, the two including Henry found themselves back at the house.

Needless to say both were in a whirlwind of insanity, Gus trying to help Shawn inside the house, Henry breezed past them to hold open the door.

Shawn had never experienced this much pain in his entire life. Gus led him to the couch where he sat, he was starting to break out into a sweat as the second contraction hit.

"Men can't like, physically _have_ babies right?"

Henry asked Gus while glancing over at his son obviously in a state of distress. Gus shrugged, he knew this wasn't in good taste not to mention the timing but he couldn't help himself.

"Hey Shawn, are you practicing your Lamaze breathing?"

He jested with a laugh, paybacks for him having the same thing asked to him only that was metaphorically speaking of course. Shawn shot his friend an evil look.

"Shove it, Burton."

He retorted, suddenly another contraction hit hard, this kid didn't wanna wait another minute. Henry grabbed fresh towels and blankets as they lowered Shawn to the floor for an even level.

Neither knew what to do next. Henry thought hard and once more gave orders to Gus.

" Get me either a bucket or some kind of container with warm water."

Shawn let out a scream of agony. It was a very difficult thing to ask of but he needed Shawn to remove his pants and boxers so as there was nothing obstructing during the birth.

Of course he quickly turned his attention to the far corner of the room whilst this was being done and threw him a towel to cover up. Gus returned with the water and gloves if need be, and most likely would be.

"Dad, whaddua doin?"

Shawn asked a bit concerned when he saw his dad snap on the gloves and dip them in the water. He signaled to Gus with a spinning motion of his index finger to face the other direction; it wasn't gonna be pretty.

"You're fine, lay down"

He said sternly though fell a bit weak. This was not something Mr. Spencer had plans of doing, whatever happened to the good 'ol father-son fishing trips? why everything for them had to be so bizarre.

"Okay, uh, Shawn, I need ya to push- alright?"

Gus tried his best to block this discussion out though remained close by, at times cheering Shawn on. For what seemed like forever, a couple hours to be exact. When it reached 3:30 in the morning, a 5 lb. 4 oz. baby boy was welcomed into the world.

He was wrapped in blankets and handed over to Shawn, whom was helped to the couch only a couple feet away. He cradled his wailing son in his arms, rocking him gently to calm him down. Both Gus and Henry soon joined them on either side.

"Let me see my grandson."

Said Henry holding out his arms. Shawn was so wiped out that he would gladly welcome about a day's worth of sleep. He smiled down at the little guy whom had Shawn's eyes and good looks and Kate's dark hair.

"Hey, congrats man."

Said Gus, giving Shawn a light nudge. Spencer returned a weary smile and turned to his dad, thanking him for all he'd done, if it wasn't for his dad's quick thinking his grandson might not have even been there.

He thanked Gus as well for being there for him throughout this whole thing. Then came that question that burned in everyone's minds.

"What's his name?"

Asked Henry still cradling his newborn grandson. Shawn thought about it for a moment then came to the perfect one.

"Travis."

He replied somewhat as wearily as his smile. Both raised a brow in curiosity, finding themselves both asking why that particular name choice.

"'Cause"

Shawn began to explain.

"That way, I'll have a little bit of Kate still with me."


End file.
